Secrets Revealed
by Tiny Texan
Summary: Well it's basically just about Fi coming back on tour, and finding out some very interesting things about what REALLY happened 2 her dad and what she can do...Fi/Clu and Carey/Annie play a major part in it!! Please R/R!!!


Synopsis: This story is written in both Fi's and Annie's point of view, its after Fi's left the tour. But now Fi's starting to have 2nd thoughts, and her secret crush on Clu starts growing when she gets an e-mail from Annie. Annie thinks it's all in fun, but js WAIT 'till you see the ending! Big surprises for all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now, and probably never will own any of the SO WEIRD characters, or any of the lyrics or old scenes used in this story. All new scenes and other things are MINE though, all mine…hehehe(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Secrets Revealed"  
  
By:  
  
1.1 Felice Roybal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Fi*  
  
I sat on the bed in my room at Aunt Melinda's house. I was js sitting there, staring at the picture of daddy. I closed my eyes and went back to that day…  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
~Fi is about to fall from the edge of a building. Js as she slips, A ghostly figure grabs her hand and pulls her up~  
  
Fi- D-Daddy?  
  
~Rick pulls her to safety and sets her down~  
  
Fi- is it really you?  
  
Rick- Yes baby it's me  
  
~Fi tries to hug him, but her hands go right through him~  
  
Fi- What's happening??  
  
Rick- There are forces on my side, that are jealous of the living. That was 1 of them. But they can't hurt you, not w/me protecting you. That's what dad's do right?  
  
Fi- I can't believe I'm talking to you  
  
Rick- Jack, your mom, everyone else, they have memories. They can see me in their dreams. But you, you were too young to remember, it wasn't fair. And now you have memories too.  
  
Fi- Thank you  
  
Rick- Thank YOU, for always believing  
  
Fi- So what do we do now?  
  
Rick- We do something we've both needed to do for a long time…we say goodbye  
  
Fi- I love you daddy  
  
Rick- I love you too baby  
  
~Rick dissolves into thin air~  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
I had seen him, after 15 years of js picturing him. I had actually talked to my dad…and now I missed him more than ever. Tears dripped onto my picture, as I sniffed back the rest. I wiped off the frame and put it up as I flipped on my laptop. 1 new e-mail…it was from Annie. God I was starting to hate her, she was taking my family from me…  
  
To: rockerbaby@earthsend.net  
  
From: panthergrly@earthsend.net  
  
Subject: Hey!!  
  
Hey Fi!  
  
We're all really missing you out here! OMG you'll never believe what happened yesterday! I was getting some sodas out of the mini fridge, and Clu came up behind me and tickled me. So when I turned around to hit him, our lips almost touched!! Can you believe it? Me and Clu…hmm sounds weird doesn't it? I'm gonna ask him about it later, because it's really been bugging me. I think I'm starting to like him!! Well, better go!  
  
Love Alwayz-  
  
2 Annie  
  
I stared at my computer screen in awe. Could she REALLY be serious?!! 1st she took my place on the bus, then she took my place as Jack's sister, and NOW she's stealing Clu!! Clu, the 1 guy I had loved ever since I was little. And to think I had told that lil THING my most precious feelings for him!! And now she's trying to take him away?!!! No, that was js too much. I was 16 now; Aunt Melinda had bought me a car for my birthday since she was rich, though she would never admit it. And mom had sent me a tour schedule, for god knows what, but know it would come in handy. So after everyone was asleep, I packed up my laptop, packed a HUGE suitcase, grabbed my savings out of my drawer, and headed towards…wherever they were.  
  
  
  
~Annie~  
  
I felt a twinge of guilt as I hit the "Send" button on the laptop. What was that? Js because I sent an e-mail to Fi, saying how I was moving in on the guy she's only loved since FOREVER, I shouldn't care…should I?? Ok ok, I admit it. I had lied about the whole thing. I thought maybe if I sent her that, she'd come out here on a rampage and proclaim her true feelings for him once and for all. I mean it was soooo ttly obvious that he was crazy about her too; he sat around the bus all day whining about how he missed her. "Well Clu ol' buddy ya should've told her when ya had the chance!!" I'd always want to say, but I was too nice not to. I didn't want to crush him even more. But as soon as I hit that lil button, it all came to a crashing reality. Fi was NOT me, not me at all. If this WAS me in this situation and I had gotten that e-mail, I'd be right there 1st thing the next morning banging on the bus door and demanding that the home-wrecker step AWAY from my man. But Fi, she was different. She'll probably open that letter and sob herself to sleep…dammit Annie why did you do that?!! I sighed, closed the comp and laid on my bed. And then another horrible reality came crashing down on me too. Fi and I were all too much alike, liking a guy so freaking much and not having the guts to tell him. But at least hers was a million miles away, so she didn't have to face him and pretend she was ok every single day. But me, the love of my life was right in the next room, sleeping like a baby. Carey Bell, Clu's older bro, my sweetie…and he had no idea. I curled up in my covers, and prayed the stupid e-mail I had sent wouldn't kill poor Fi.  
  
  
  
*Fi*  
  
I drove and drove and drove some more, off into the black night. The whole time all I could think about was Clu. What was I gonna do when I js showed up? "Hi Clu I heard Annie was hitting on you and I am in love w/you so I came to kill her,"??!! NO. Ok well I had to think of SOMETHING…But I had the whole night to think of that, cuz I was all alone…  
  
  
  
~Annie~  
  
I was having a nice peaceful dream of me and Carey, when I heard a car drive up and park. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around to see if anyone else had heard. Of course they hadn't, they were all still sound asleep. So I peeked through the blinds, sleep still blurring my vision. But from what I could make out, it was a teenage girl w/shoulder length brown hair, a white halter top and black leather pants…wow she was pretty…who was she?? I jumped out of bed still in my pink tank top and pink boxers, and ran to open the door…and there stood Fi. "F-Fiona??" I asked, wide awake now and in deep shock.  
  
  
  
*Fi*  
  
"Of course it's me," I glared at her. "You haven't completely seduced him yet have you? Is he sleeping in you're bed?! How could you do this to me Annie you KNOW how much I like Clu!! After all the hours of phone calls I spent w/you, telling you every little daydream, thought, I've EVER had of him, you go and try and steal him!!! How would you like it if I went and suddenly said "Oh guess what Annie, me and Carey are going out"?!?!" I tried to keep from yelling, and crying, but both js started spilling out as I vented all my anger I had piled up since last night. I was so focused on Annie that I didn't notice everyone standing in the doorway of the cab…  
  
  
  
~Annie~  
  
"Fi…Fi…FI!! Will you js shut up and listen to me?!!" I finally yelled, as she closed her mouth. Then I heard a yawn come from behind me. As me and Fi both turned around, my face went from shocked to horrified as I saw everyone js standing there, Jack and the adults were still ½ asleep but to my disappointment both Clu AND Carey were wide awake, listening to every word Fi had js blurted out. "Oh…my…god," I said, sitting down trying not to pass out.  
  
  
  
*Fi*  
  
"Um…uh…oh god…" I muttered as I wiped my nose, avoiding Clu's eyes as he walked over to me. He took my face in his hands and wiped my tears away, as he forced me to look at him. "Fi…I've missed you," he smiled, pulling me into a long slow kiss. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him. As we finally pulled back, I smiled for the 1st time. "I've missed you too Clu," I said, holding his hands.  
  
  
  
~Annie~  
  
Well looks like everything's good for Fi. But me, my life was ruined. I can't believe he knows now!! I held my head in my hands as I stared at the ground, praying Carey wouldn't freak. Soon I felt someone pull me up to face them…of course it was him. "God Carey, I…I didn't want you to find out like that," I sighed, a couple tears dripping down my cheek. "But I'm glad I found out," he smiled, hugging me and kissing my lips softly. I kissed back and smiled. Sending that e-mail was the best idea I've ever had!  
  
  
  
~*Much Later That Day*~  
  
  
  
*Fi*  
  
As I sat on Clu's lap and Annie in Carey's, we all started to catch up. I told them about my year at Aunt Melinda's… which didn't take long. Then they told me all about their year on tour. I felt the ping of jealousy as Annie gushed of all the weird stuff that had happened…I can't believe Bricriu had tricked me like that…wait! Bricriu! I remembered his name! That means…I still had my gift?? I had to check…I jumped off Clu's lap and ran to the back room. "Annie, can I use you're laptop for a sec? I...I js remembered I have to get a homework assignment from my professor. He was gonna send it to me…" I lied. She nodded as I started looking for that disk. Where was it?! Then I saw a dusty black disk w/the writing "W.O.W"…wil-o-wisp! That's it! I grabbed it and put it in…and up popped Bricriu. "Aye Little Duck, long time no see. It's a good thing you finally let me out of there, it's a wee bit cramped," he chuckled. "Cut the crap, BRICIRU," I smirked. "Aye!! How do ya know my name Little Duck?!!" he cried angrily. "Well that's what I was wondering. Looks like Fi's back online," I laughed at him. "This isn't a laughing matter you foolish girl! There's only 1 person who could give you back your gift. But he…he couldn't. Not unless…do ya know now, why you're father was killed Little Duck??" Bricriu asked, bouncing off the walls of the screen. My eyes widened, as I thought back. Back to a dream I had a few months ago…  
  
~Dream Flashback~  
  
~Fi is sitting on her couch w/her father, they're talking and laughing~  
  
Fi- Daddy, Bricriu said something about you…you were dead BEFORE the accident…  
  
Rick- Yes Fiona, that's what I wanted to tell you. The spirits, they're not js dead ppl floating around. They are evil, powerful things that are very good at what they do. And they don't like the living at ALL, especially the living who meddle in their business. And they hated me most of all. Because I found out everything. I found the 1 true thing that can destroy evil…and they knew it. So they destroyed me before I could destroy them.  
  
Fi- What is it daddy? I mean, what can be powerful enough to destroy a spirit world, or the bad stuff at least…??  
  
Rick- ~Smiles~ the same thing, and the same reason they can never harm you, baby girl. ~Kisses her head~ True Love…  
  
~Rick fades away, dream ends~  
  
I snapped out of it, and smiled again. Of course!! "Yes…and you and ur kind won't get away w/it," I said sternly. Suddenly knowing where the Celtic Book Of Magic was, I grabbed it and flipped to a page…  
  
  
  
"Evil Spirits of this place, now hear my command.  
  
From this world of human beings, I say that you are banned.  
  
No more will you torture the poor and lonely hearts,  
  
Go back to the world above.  
  
I've now found the key to your undoing…  
  
The power of true love"  
  
I yelled the spell, as Bricriu screamed in pain and all the evil spirits and things I'd ever encountered in my entire life circled around me, moaning and screaming. They swirled together into a big ball, as a bright light shone through and then a big "BANG!!!" threw me to the back of the bus. When I sat back up…daddy was standing in the light's place. "D- Daddy??" I asked, tears coming down again. "You did it baby, I knew you could. And now all the evil spirit's spells and things have been undone," he smiled, as I jumped into his arms, tears now streaming down. "I love you daddy," I cried. He kissed my head, and I actually felt it this time. "I love you too baby girl," he said, stroking my hair. 


End file.
